The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
Randomness is demanded in a variety of applications ranging from numerical simulation to statistical analysis and to cryptography. Methods for obtaining randomness have evolved from a simple mathematical method for generating pseudo random numbers to methods for generating true random numbers by using physical phenomena.
Contrary to a pseudo random number generator (PRNG), a true random number generator (TRNG) is the concept of generating true random numbers based on electrical noise from sources including a resistor, a semiconductor diode, and a radioactive material.
From the same family of TRNG, a quantum random number generator (QRNG) implements the TRNG by generating true random numbers by utilizing the principles of quantum mechanics. The inventor(s) has noted that various kinds of the QRNG have been proposed based on the quantum characteristics of light to generate data, and many of them rely on the behavior of photons incident on a beam splitter.